Storms of Ixia
Storms of Ixia was a Narrative campaign featuring the Imperial Guard, Imperial Knights, Tyranids, and the Sentinels of the Forge. It was primarily written by Matthew Glanfield, who also served as the gamesmaster. Steve diMarco and Andy Mudge also played, primarily taking the roles of the Imperial Guard and Orks, respectively. Plot Arrival at Imaldus System Imperial frigate Raicia, carrying several Imperial Guard regiments transferred to garrison duty after a victorious campaign against Orks in Geonovian Sector, was hit by an immense Warp Storm while in transit. The frigate was driven off course and translated into realspace in the Imaldus system, whose main planet, Ixia, was overrun by Orks and Tyranids. The Orks had recently gained the upper hand over the Tyranids, who had resorted to a guerrilla war against the Orks (much to the Greenskins' frustration). The Raicia had been severely damaged upon arrival in the Imaldus system. It lost all of its capabilities of interplanetary travel and many of its systems were barely functional. Without any other viable options, the ship entered Ixia's orbit. Ixia was an Imperial world once, cut off from the rest of Imperium and abandoned centuries ago yet long range scans revealed not only Ork encampments and Tyranid hives, but also remnants of Imperial infrastructure. Among them were three foundries, which might contained equipment and resources needed to repair the ship. With haste, recon units under the command of Captain Wison and Lord Commissar Cruchef were sent to the planet's surface. Their mission was to secure a landing site near Foundry Primaris on the south of Ixia's only continent. After landing, recon units secured a drop site and set up a communications array to establish contact with the Raicia. Everything was ready to commence full scale drop of the rest of Imperial forces. Meanwhile, the Orks leader Warboss Bugsquisha found out about the arrival of the Imperial Guard and disallowed any attacks against them, as he wanted to deal with his new enemies personally. He mustered his elite units and set off from his camp at the north. Warboss Gruffnod, second in the Ork hierarchy, ignored Bugsquisha's orders, abandoned his positions at Foundry Primaris and gathered his horde near the Imperial landing site held by Captain Wison's forces. Gruffnod's advisor, Big Mek Grotchukka, prepared a plan. He knew that the violent Warp Storms scrambled communication between Ixia's surface and frigate in orbit and the Guardsmen needed to use their communication array to overcome that. Grotchukka built the disrupshun device which jammed both Imperial voxes and the array signal, so the humans wouldn't be able to inform the rest of their forces aboard Raicia about the Ork attacks in time. After taking the Imperial array, Grotchukka would be able to point the rest of the Imperial forces to another landing site, right on top of Bugsquisha's position. Not only would that probably be enough to kill Bugsquisha, but also inflict serious casualties on Imperial Guard units, which would be forced to land outside secured drop sites. Attack on the Imperial Landing Site The Ork attack against the Imperial landing site took place at night. Positions around the array were held by lightly armed Imperial Guard recon units, without heavy artillery and armor and with limited air support. At first, the assault was slowed down by accurate fire from lascannons and autocannons, but soon Orks reached Imperial lines and brutal close combat started. It seemed that the Imperial Guard would be able to repel the attackers, but after the first wave came the second one, with Warboss Gruffnod at its head. Despite many acts of courage, including heroic deeds of Lord Commissar Cruchef, the Guardsmen were forced to fall back and the communications array was taken. However, the Orks suffered heavy losses – many boyz were killed, among them Big Mek Grotchukka when his position was hit by Raicia's cannons. The death of Big Mek Grotchukka seriously complicated Ork plans. Warboss Gruffnod and other lesser Meks were not able to set exact coordinates for Imperial forces to land, but did manage to disrupt Imperial communication and a few Astra Militarum reinforcements were dropped in random locations all around the continent. Imperial command realized that the transmitted coordinates were wrong and held up the rest of their forces aboard the Raicia. Battle for Foundry Primaris After Gruffnod's horde left Foundry Primaris, great numbers of Tyranids began to move towards the abandoned Ork positions. At the same time, Warboss Bugsquisha arrived at Foundry Primaris and realized that not only did Warboss Gruffnod ignored his orders, but he also abandoned major encampment full of weapons and munitions. That forced Bugsquisha to stop his march south and defeat the Tyranids first. Bugsquisha's elite forces fought against the Tyranids, led by a Hive Tyrant, which appeared in great numbers for the first time in years. Among them were artillery beasts and subterranean swarms led by a Trygon Prime. During a massive battle in the ruins of Foundry Primaris both armies nearly destroyed themselves and Warboss Bugsquisha was severely wounded after he and his Nob unit were overrun by a brood of gaunts. After the fight, Bugsquisha retreated to gather more Orks and attack the Tyranids again, leaving only a few Orks at Foundry Primaris with Big Mek Blitzadakka and his Morkanaut. Meanwhile, after their defeat at the first landing site, the Imperial forces were forced to withdraw into Ixia's jungles. Their situation was difficult – without any communication with Raicia, they would have to fend off Ork and Tyranid attacks and retreat through dangerous and Warp-twisted jungles. Captain Wison decided that their best chance was to get to nearby Foundry Primaris and try to communicate with their ship from there. Surprisingly, during their move through the jungles, Wison's men found Guardsmen from other units and also Freeblade Imperial Knight, Apius Lucinius. Its became clear to them that Orks used the captured communications array to try to scatter and destroy Imperial forces. Captain Wison took command over the rescued units and soon his strengthened forces reached Foundry Primaris. To his surprise, the facility was mostly abandoned, defended only by handful of Orks. Seizing the opportunity, he ordered his men to a start a frontal assault. The Ork reaction was quick and soon reinforcements arrived. At the head of the Ork forces was a mighty Morkanaut piloted by Big Mek Blitzadakka. This time however, Imperial Guard had heavy armor and they were supported by Freeblade Knight Apius. Once again, sounds of gunfire and close combat filled the ruins of Foundry Primaris as both sides fought viciously. Even though Apius Lucinius defeated the Morkanaut in combat, and Blitzadakka was wounded, massed firepower of Ork Lootas severely damaged the Freeblade Knight and eliminated him from battle. Once more, Lord Commissar Cruchef proved his courage, when he single-handedly attacked and captured the vital sensor array after his squad was wiped out. Ultimately, the Astra Militarum secured a large section of Foundry Primaris and remaining Orks were forced to withdraw. However, there were many casualties and Lord Commissar Cruchef was severely wounded. Despite that, Wison's Guardsmen captured vast quantities of weapons and supplies and also gained control of a sensor array, finally able to establish communications with the Raicia ''in orbit. The Hunt for Bugsquisha Most of Bugsquisha's forces were destroyed after the first battle for Foundry Primaris and the wounded Warboss was forced to retreat and gather more Orks. Although Tyranids also suffered heavy losses, the Hive Tyrant decided to pursue the Ork leader. Seeing the chance to eliminate him once and for all, the Tyranids developed a poison that would kill the weakened Warboss. Bugsquisha was retreating to nearby Ork camp with a unit of his Mega Nobz when the Tyranids attacked. The rest of the Orks rushed immediately to aid their leader and strong gunfire significantly slowed the attackers, including the Hive Tyrant which had been hit many times. It seems that Warboss will escape yet again but Trukk sent for him was destroyed and Bugsquisha's personal guard was decimated by sudden attack from Gargoyle brood. The final blow was delivered by Raveners; driven by their animal instincts, they charged and struck Warboss Bugsquisha before he had a chance to flee. The deadly poison worked perfectly, and in a flurry of blows the leader of the Orks on Ixia was finally defeated. Rescue Operation Capture of Foundry Primaris gave the Imperial Guard a much needed moment of respite. The crew of ''Raicia could finally start working to repair their ship and, thanks to the functioning sensor array, Captain Wison was able to communicate and then regroup with the few scattered Imperial units. Another Freeblade Knight, Munatius Dracothys also found his way back into Imperial base. But not everyone had such luck. Some units were completely destroyed after landing and few survivors were captured by Orks. Among them was Caius Cromatius, the third Freeblade Knight pilot, captured by greenskins. Even though the Orks imprisoned Caius they did not dismantle his war machine. Instead they organized a kompetishun in which the captured Knight had to fight not only Orks and Ork war machines, but also some "tamed" Tyranids. Although Caius fought bravely he was not able to defeat everybody and fell, struck down by a pair of massive Ork walkers. After the kompetishun Caius was thrown into his cell again, as the greenskins took over his Knight. Meanwhile Captain Wison's forces were still regrouping. Even though his mission was complete as Foundry Primaris was taken and Raicia's crew started repairs, he knew that many Guardsmen were held in the Ork's captivity. To save them he mustered an armored task force under command of recently promoted Lieutenant Commander Obyron and ordered him to capture the Ork encampment to the northwest and free the prisoners. Freeblade Knight Munatius joined Obyron's task force. The Guard's mechanized force reached the prison camp under cover of one of Ixia's long nights and immediately started the assault. Ork Squiggoths carrying mobs of Savage Boyz charged out to meet them, joined by mighty walkers (including Caius' captured Knight) and even some tamed Tyranid beasts. However, the Guardsmen were determined to free their comrades and massed firepower of Leman Russ tanks was hammering Ork lines as Chimera transports moved forward carrying squads of infantry. Although the greenskins destroyed a few Imperial vehicles, they couldn't stop the attackers. Munatius led the Imperial assault, destroying two heavy walkers and killing a Squiggoth, causing the orks to fall into disarray and retreat. Caius also achieved heroic deeds despite his injuries; he escaped his cell right before the assault and during battle he climbed atop his Knight, killed the Ork piloting it and recaptured his war machine. The rest of the prisoners were freed quickly and retreat order has been given but Munatius refused to go. Although surprised, Lieutenant Commander Obyron didn't try to persuade the Freeblade Knight, who was formally outside of Imperial command structure. But then Caius said that he wish to stay with his companion and even more surprising was that some of the freed prisoners from the Black Hammer regiment joined them. It seemed like madness, but the Freeblade Knights and the Guardsmen stayed adamant. Obyron didn't want to stay on Ork territory longer than he had to, so his unit along with the rest of the prisoners drove back to Foundry Primaris. The Arrival of Charon The repairs of Raicia proceeded as planned as shuttles full of spare parts and supplies flew between the ship and the planet's surface. Many units had found their way to the Imperial base and many Guardsmen has been freed from captivity. It looked as if the Imperial Guard would be able to leave Ixia soon. After Bugsquisha's death the Orks were in disarray and only the Tyranids were causing problems, attacking Wison's men more often and every time in greater numbers. Therefore the captain ordered this men to blow up every bridge and passage leading in to the Foundry except one, over the river dividing Foundry Primaris in half, changed into a reservoir of toxic sludge. Even the Tyranids didn't risk crossing through corrosive and poisonous sewage. But soon, Raicia's long range scanners detected an unknown fleet at the outskirts of the system. Further scans left no doubt – it was a Tyranid Hive Fleet. Specific bio-signatures of its ships indicated that it was Hive Fleet Charon, arriving after it sensed strong Tyranid presence on Ixia. Even though it would take several weeks to reach the planet in full strenght, this changed everything. Imperial command reacted quickly and ordered to deploy rest of the Imperial Guard units still aboard Raicia, and hold Foundry Primaris at all cost. Soon hundreds spores carrying thousands of Tyranid beasts were rapidly approaching Ixia. Captain Wison deployed his forces to defend the last bridge leading into the Foundry. He was accompanied by Knight Apius and more reinforcements, including a super-heavy tank and Lieutenant Commander Obyron's armored force, were on their way. Lord Commissar Cruchef and mechanized infantry units were approaching as well. While waiting for additional troops to arrive, the screening force was assaulted by a massive horde of Tyranid creatures, including a Barbed Hierodule. While well prepared for a frontal assault, the Guardsmen were surprised by a subterranean swarm assaulting them from the rear. Trygons and Raveners were causing great destruction as they rampaged through the Imperial lines. The arrival of armored units and air support slowed down the Tyranid assault but only for a brief moment. Astra Militarum positions were flooded by endless swarms of gaunts and Tyranid Warriors attacking from tunnels dug by the Trygons. Among them were mighty Carnifexes, brought by spores launched from hive-ships. The Freeblade Knight Apius suffered serious damage and the rest of Imperial forces were forced to fall back, unable to stop the unrelenting xenos assault. Obyron's tank force was routed and Lieutenant Obyron himself was wounded, as was Lord Commissar Cruchef. Captain Wison barely managed to escape, fleeing on a Valkyrie and giving a general retreat order. Destruction of Raicia Bugsquisha's death disorganized the Orks and Gruffnod quickly assumed control over the greenskins. Although the arrival of Hive Fleet Charon changed the balance of power and would provide the Orks with a mighty and worthwhile opponent, the new Warboss was already bored fighting the Tyranids and he decided to leave the planet. And it was possible only in one way: by the Imperial Frigate orbiting the planet. Soon Meks started to build from scrap and wrecks of different flying engines hundreds of boarding craft. After thousands of Orks embarked them, they shot them towards Raicia. Even though many of these primitive craft missed their target, some managed to deliver their cargo. The greenskins flooded the corridors of the ship and its crew and few remaining Guardsmen were forced to fight for every room and corridor. The defenders were led by the wounded Lord Commissar Cruchef evacuated aboard Raicia after the Tyranid attack at Foundry Primaris. In the act of desperation, Cruchef ordered to open the ship's cells, then arm the prisoners and send them against the Orks. But it was not enough as greenskins rampaged across the ship, slowly overrunning it's defenders. Gruffnod's horde was only stopped after Guardsmen deployed heavy weaponry and depressurized many sections of the ship. Gruffnod realized that his plan to take over the ship was foiled. Instead he decided to cause as much destruction as possible and after gathering what few survivors were left, he ordered them to destroy every power generator, command center or supply depot in their path. Although the frigate's crew managed to kill the last attackers (except Gruffnod himself) the destruction caused by the Orks was massive. Raicia, damaged even more than was before, was now a burnt-out husk without functioning engines, weaponry or life support. Faced with this dire turn of events, Lord Commissar Cruchef, the rest of the crew, and remaining Guardsmen abandoned ship and headed towards the last known Imperial Guard positions on Ixia. The final fate of Warboss Gruffnod remains unknown, as he was left aboard the warship, but he probably perished as Raicia was slowly drifting out of control, into cold void of space. A Way Out After the prisoners had been freed from the Ork camp, Munatius, Caius and some Guardsmen did not return to Imperial base at Foundry Primaris. Instead, they remained on greenskins territory at the north western part of the continent. Munatius, however has his reasons to stay away. Once, he was sworn to fight alongside a Space Marine Chapter. During one campaign, the Space Marine force to which he was assigned to, was lost in the Warp. The planet they were stranded at, from time to time was returning into the realspace and, at one such occasion, Munatius was separeted from the rest of the Chapter. Since that moment he was looking for some way to free his companions. Eventually, he found a Warp artefact which possibly could open a portal to the planet where marines were trapped. Unfortunately, to power up the device, Munatius would have to make a sacrifice for the Chaos gods, and as a faithful servant of the Emperor, he did not activate it. Yet on Ixia, the powerful Warp Storm that engulfed the system might suffice to charge the ancient mechanism. Munatius convinced Caius to help him, and with them also remained the Guardsmen form the Black Hammer regiment. When the artefact was activated, the Warp Storm intensified immediately, but the device was powering up. This however did not go unnoticed, as Orks and Tyranids alike attacked Imperial positions, attracted by the power of the artifact. Soon, the three sides were fighting a vicious battle on a Warp-blasted plain. The greenskins were led by Big Mek Blitzadakka, who after rapairing his Morkanaut, wanted to avenge his last defeat. Even though the xenos hordes seemed endless, Guardsmen led by two Freeblade Knights fought with bravery inflicting massive casaulties to the attackers. Especially Munatius - as he was so close to reach his goal - he was retaking overrun positions by himself and destroying whole enemy formations. Ultimately, the ancienct device has been charged, and small portals started to open around it. As the rifts stabilized, Space Marines clad in power armor in the same color as Munatius' war machine, emerged from them and opened fire upon attacking xenos. Quickly, thanks to the Astartes, Orks and Tyranids were destroyed or routed. Imperial forces had suffered heavy losses however. Besides many Guardsmen, Caius was also killed, fighting against Blitzadakka's Morkanaut which was destroyed then by Munatius. After that defeat, leaderless Orks were no longer a threat, as infighting erupted among them. Meanwhile, loss of base at Foundry Primaris caused the rest of Imperial forces on Ixia to fall into disarray as they were desperately fighting against Tyranids. Lord Commissar Cruchef, after evacuation from doomed Raicia tried to communicate with any Imperial unit at the planet's surface, but with no success. Only response came from Freeblade Knight Munatius, who claimed that he found a way to leave the planet and tried to gather scattered forces. When Lord Commissar arrived at Munatius' positions, the Knight explained his plan. He wanted to escape Ixia through Warp portals and rejoin his long lost Space Marine Chapter. Without any other options, Cruchef reluctantly agreed. Soon, communication was established with Captain Wison's units and Apius, who were retreating from Foundry Primaris and started heading towards Munatius’ positions, gathering survivors along their way. Wison’s men were slowly moving towards positions of Munatius’ and Cruchef’s forces, gathered around the artifact constantly fending off Tyranid attacks. During one such attack, Valkirie carrying Wison’s command squad was shot down. Although the captain came out unscathed, his units were forced to stop and cover the evacuation of their commander. In that moment, the Tyranids catched up the retreating Guardsmen. During desperate battle, Wison was able to board another Valkirie and flee, but his forces suffered heavy losses. The attackers were eventually destroyed, after heavy artillery and air support joined the fight. The rest of the xenos fled when the Hive Tyrant was finally brought down and Wison’s units resumed their march. The Last Stand As massive Tyranid horde were gathering near Imperial Guard positions dug around the artifact and first bio-ships of Hive Fleet Charon were entering orbit of Ixia, Munatius couldn’t wait any longer and commenced the execution of his plan. The artifact must stayed activated long enough to evacuate as many Guardsmen as possible through the portals generated by the device. Soon, the xenos’ horde led by the Tervigon Queen attacked accompanied by gargantuan beasts, not seen before. This time however the Imperial Guard was supported by Space Marines, who informed Munatius that they have been sent by Chief Librarian Matthias to provide any necessary help. Even though the Tyranids heavily outnumber Imperial forces, the battle-hardened Guardsmen were well prepared. Accurate fire of Leman Russ Battle Tanks and heavy weapon teams was thinning down xenos’ ranks and if any Tyranid creature manage to reach Imperial lines, the Astartes would quickly brought it down at close range. As Tyranids were moving forward in unrelenting pace and Warp Storm was blasting the battlefield, no one backs off. Munatius, always fighting at the front, proved that day the might of an Imperial Knight by killing a Hierophant Bio-Titan. Lord Commissar Cruchef, leading the unit of conscripts, fought against the brood of Tyranid Warriors and killed the Tyranid Prime in hand to hand combat. Although Freeblade Knight Apius fell fighting Scythed Hierodule, he also managed to struck down the beast. When Captain Wison’s forces joined the battle, the Tyranid assault was eventually stopped. The battleended but the Tyranid Hive Fleet was entering planet’s orbit and without any doubt, xenos would attack again, but this time in even greater numbers. However, the recharged artifact was activated and several portals started to open around it. There was no time to loose and quickly Guardsmen and Marines started the evacuation. Wison and Cruchef, despite their fears and doubts about entering Warp portals, was trying to save every soldier and ultimately, following Munatius, the two officers also left the doomed planet. Retreating Imperial forces left behind planet swarming with Tyranids and engulfed by Warp Storms. When the last of the Guardsmen and Marines left the cursed world, the portals started to collapse and finally close as veterans of Ixia campaign entered into the unknown. Featuring *Lord Commissar Cruchef *Captain Wison *Freeblade Knight Munatius *Freeblade Knight Caius *Freeblade Knight Apius *Lieutenant Commander Obyron *Warboss Gruffnod *Warboss Bugsquisha *Big Mek Blitzadakka *Big Mek Grotchukka Category:Narrative Campaign